


A New Start

by angylinni



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: It’d been three years since the series wrapped, three years since she’d boxed her heart up in a tiny little box and tried to move on, and six months since they’d found each other once more.





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maren/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

The phone call had come out of the blue, her agent excitedly chattering about a starring role in a major motion picture. Katee pulled out her blackberry and scrolled down to the text message that had arrived ten minutes after the phone call. Miss you, call me? J 

Four little words and her world had turned upside down. It’d been three years since BSG had wrapped, three years since she’d gotten her heart broken in a million little pieces. Sighing, she closed the lid and tucked it back into her purse. Bending down, she signed her name across the thick sheaf of papers on the desk in front of her. “Another mistake,” she whispered softly, folding the papers and sliding them into the manila envelope. Fastening it closed, she stuck two stamps on it and resolutely carried it out to the mailbox. “Today is the first day of the rest of your life,” she said firmly, dropping the envelope into the small box and lifting the flag. 

Her phone rang as she was getting out of the car, and she flipped it open without checking the id, sure it was her agent calling to make sure she was at the meeting. “Hello?” 

“Katee.” 

Her stomach dropped to her knees at the husky voice. “Jamie?” she stammered, nearly slamming her finger in her car door. 

“Did you get my message?” 

His voice was smooth enough to melt butter and her knees felt like jelly as she sagged against the door, her brain emptying of everything but him. Years of ingrained training took over and her mouth opened almost of its own accord. “Yeah, I got it this morning, haven’t had a chance to respond yet, I’m late for a meeting with my agent and some studio suits.” 

He chuckled, the warm sound spilling over and wrapping around her heart like a glove. “I know, I had the same meeting.” 

“What?” She jackknifed up off of the car, heart pounding furiously. 

“The meeting, for the movie. They wanted us both.” His voice trailed off slightly. “I thought you knew.” 

“No, I didn’t know.” Her voice had gotten harder and the squishy feeling in her stomach had soured into a tight knot of tension. “I’ve got to go; I’ll talk to you later.” She closed the phone with a sharp snap and tossed it in her bag as she strode quickly up the steps to the glass doors of the studio building. 

*** 

Jamie was standing at the windows, staring out at the skyline when she walked in. Lifting her head, she tossed her hair, short again because she’d found she really liked it that way, and made her way over to the secretary. 

“Katee Sackhoff, I’ve got a meeting-” 

“They’re waiting for you,” the secretary said, interrupting her. She pointed towards the big oak doors at the far end of the room that stood slightly ajar. 

Nodding, she spun on her heel, almost running into Jamie’s broad, suit clad chest. She lifted her hands automatically, stopping just shy of laying them on him. “Jamie.” 

“Katee, it’s been too long.” 

Inhaling sharply, she stepped back, her gaze dropping quickly from his face and those blue eyes that made her stomach twist and knot like a pretzel. “I’m late,” she said, motioning half-heartedly towards the doors. 

“We’ll talk later?” 

She couldn’t resist one more glance at his face and the sincerity in those damn soulful eyes was nearly her undoing. She nodded and a slow, sexy grin spread across his face. “Break a leg,” he said as she made her way towards the office. 

**** 

Twenty minutes later she was shaking hands with the head of the studio, a firm offer on the table and the contract already faxed over to her agent for review. The role was amazing, and she’d be working with some of the best in the business, including Jamie. The director had been a big fan of BSG, and the on-screen chemistry that she’d had with him, so much so that when this script came to him, the only two people he’d wanted for the lead roles were Jamie and herself. 

Truth be told, she wasn’t sure if it was still there. It had hurt so much to love him as much as she had and not be able to have him that she’d had to bury her feelings deeply, stuffing them into a tiny corner of her heart. Getting married to Scott had only compounded the problem. It had mirrored the storyline of season three so much that she very nearly had a nervous breakdown the last season. She loved Scott, and tried to give the marriage her all, but she couldn’t ever forget about Jamie. 

It was all kinds of wrong, especially given that he was married with three adorable girls. When Scott had brought up children, she’d wanted to run as far and as fast as she could away from him. It put everything into perfect clarity, and she’d filed for divorce the next day. As much as she loved him, she didn’t love him enough to give him what he wanted. 

She walked out of the meeting and the tight knot of tension returned as she saw Jamie standing in front of the couches, clearly waiting for her. 

Surely it had to be against some law for a man to look that good in khaki pants and a red shirt. He looked good enough to eat and she felt dowdy by comparison in her broomstick skirt and colorful sweater. 

“How’d it go?” 

“I got the part.” Her stomach was dancing with nerves as she stood before him, wringing her hands together. “Which I’m sure you knew, because you’d already accepted.” 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t turn it down,” he said softly, moving closer to her as his voice dropped lower. “I miss working with you, I miss hearing your laugh, hell, I just miss you.” 

Her gaze shot to his face, reading the earnestness in his expression. Three years of heartache faded into the past as she smiled slowly. “I missed you too, Jamie.” 

He looked around, suddenly self-concious. “Let’s get out of here and go somewhere a bit more private?” 

She nodded and followed him as he made his way out of the offices and out to the parking lot. As they approached the cars lined up, his hand curled warmly around her elbow. “I’m over here,” he said, pointing towards a small, black crossfire convertible. 

He quickly unlocked the door and held it open for her before walking around to the driver’s side. Katee leaned over and unlocked it for him, pushing it open. His smile was blinding as he slid into the driver’s seat, putting the key into the ignition. “Right then, where should we go?” 

Katee looked up at him and shrugged. “Depends on how much privacy you think we’ll need.” 

He chuckled and the banked heat in his gaze nearly scorched her skin. The tight knot of tension in her belly morphed into a flutter that made her knees weak and her nipples harden. Reaching over, he flipped the radio to a station, smooth jazz filling the car. 

Twenty minutes later, Jamie pulled into a cul-de-sac filled with houses. He turned into one long driveway and parked the car. “New house?” 

He nodded, opening the car door. “Yeah, we sold the other one as part of the divorce settlement.” 

Katee opened her door slowly and stepped out of the car, the knot of tension building in her stomach until it was all she could do not to lose it right then and there. “How long have you lived here?” 

He waited until she’d walked around the car and joined him at the end of the long walk up to the door before responding. “A few months. I actually did the entire purchase and such online. I was in England, finalizing everything from the divorce when my agent told me about the movie, so I figured I’d rather have a real house than another dreary apartment and started searching. This one was the second one I saw and I liked it so much from the pictures that I just went ahead and bought it.” 

They’d covered the distance from the drive to the door and he reached out to unlock the door, holding it open for her to enter first. “Are you hungry?” 

Katee shook her head slowly. “No, not yet.” 

Jamie nodded and closed the door, leading her down the hallway into the greatroom. She sat down on the one couch and stared around the room, trying to process that she was really sitting a few feet away from him after being apart for so long. “So, it’s good to be back in LA?” 

He smiled, sitting down on the couch next to her, so close that their legs nearly touched. “Yeah, it is now.” 

Katee turned her head, catching his gaze. “Missed all your friends?” 

He chuckled softly. “We were never just friends, Katee.” He slid closer. “I know we tried hard to be just friends, but there was always something more, wasn’t there?” 

“Jamie. I…” 

His hand rose to cup her cheek, thumb brushing gently over her skin. “It’s ok, it’s been three years. What right do I have to expect that anything is still the same?” 

He was so close she could see the tiny lines that marred the skin around his eyes. Lines that hadn’t been so pronounced three years ago. It’d been so long since they’d been close enough to share breath and her heart thundered in her chest as she stared into his eyes. “It is the same,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. She cleared her throat and tried again, laying her hand over top of his. “I… I still feel the same.” 

His smile was blinding as he leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against hers. It set off a firestorm of emotion within her as her lips parted beneath his, opening herself to him. The kiss built slowly, lips and tongues meeting and parting, gliding against one another as they fell into each other’s arms. Katee had never felt anything so perfectly right in her life as she did in that moment, lost in Jamie’s arms, his mouth moving insistently against hers. 

*** 

“Quiet on set!” 

Katee stood off to the left, waiting for her cue, her eyes locked with Jamie’s. It’d been three years since the series wrapped, three years since she’d boxed her heart up in a tiny little corner and tried to move on, and six months since they’d found each other once more. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when the board snapped down. 

“And, action!” 

Katee walked to the mark taped down on the floor, saluting smartly as Jamie turned, no trace of anything but the character he’d become on his face as he stared down at her, one eyebrow arched in silent question. “We were right; they were after the water supply. We have the agent in custody and the poison locked down.” 

“Excellent work, Agent Smythe,” he said smoothly, offering her a rigid salute. “The Alliance is grateful for your quick thinking.” 

Katee could barely keep a straight face as she returned the salute with a stiff nod. This had to be some of the worst dialogue she’d ever had to say. 

“And, cut!” The director leapt out of his seat, clapping his hands. “Perfect, you really nailed it that time, Katee.” 

“Thanks, Jerry.” 

“Okay people, that’s a wrap.” 

Katee walked quickly off the set, unbuttoning her tight jacket as she went. Pulling open the door to her dressing room, she slipped inside, letting the laughter she’d been holding back erupt. 

The door opened abruptly and she stepped to the side as Jamie stepped in, shutting the door firmly behind him. He shook his head, unfastening the tight collar of his matching uniform. 

She burst out laughing as Jamie’s face once more softened into the man she knew almost better than she knew herself. “that was awful,” she said, laughing once more. 

“Bloody hard to deliver the straight lines when your costar is fighting back laughter,” he said with mock anger, poking her in the side lightly. 

“I know it’s a farce, but really, does the dialogue have to be that terrible?” 

*** 

“Did you remember to buy milk yesterday?” Katee asked as they pulled into the long driveway of a house on the outskirts of town. 

Jamie nodded absently, pushing the button for the garage door opener. “I did, also got some of that jam you liked so much,” he said, putting the car in park and turning it off. 

Katee began to laugh, her head dropping back against the seat. Jamie looked over at her, a questioning look on his face. “What’s so funny?” 

“Us,” she said, laughing some more. “We’ve become staid.” 

His eyebrow lifted and he sat back. “I beg your pardon?” 

She lifted her hands, pointing between the two of them. “Really, did you buy milk, yes, and I got some of that jam you liked. We’ve become settled.” 

A slow grin tugged at his lips. “Settled meaning boring?” 

Katee shrugged. “Possibly.” 

Jamie leapt out of the car and ran around it, jerking open her door. He leaned in and pulled her out, bending over to sling her up and over his shoulder. “I’ll show you boring,” he said, stalking rapidly into the house. 

He didn’t set her down until he’d climbed the short stairs to the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed and covering her with his body. Katee giggled and thrashed beneath him as his fingers slid up her waist, finding the spot that she was insanely ticklish on. “This isn’t funny,” she gasped, the sound morphing into a long, low moan as his hand covered her breast, his thumb flicking lightly against the nipple. “Or fair,” she breathed, arching up into him. 

He winked and dipped his head, warm lips covering her leaping pulse point, his tongue sliding along her smooth skin as his other hand found the catch to her pants, opening them and grazing lightly along the skin of her stomach. 

Not one to be outdone, she slipped her hands beneath his polo shirt, sliding it upwards, her hands sliding along the muscled plane of his back. She loved his body, never tired of touching him. “Jamie,” she said, arching again as his hand drifted lower, teasing against the soft curls below. 

He stood and stripped off his clothes, watching with hungry eyes as she sat up and quickly rid herself of her own. “Still think we’re boring?” he asked, kneeling on the bed and staring down at her, his fingers trailing slowly up her leg. 

“No, but you talk too much,” she said, reaching out and pulling him down atop her. Her leg rose and wrapped around his as he laughed, dropping a kiss to her nose. “Impatient as ever,” he whispered against her lips, his breath hitching as her hand curled around his cock.” 

She moaned softly as he slid home, filling her with one heavy, full stroke. She lifted her hips and met him on the down stroke, squeezing him tightly as he withdrew. “Katee,” he groaned, hips flashing hard against hers once more. 

The orgasm rolled through her with the force of a freight train, all coherent thought fleeing as bliss filled her. Jamie followed her seconds later, his face buried in her shoulder. 

*** 

“Pinch me.” 

Jamie rolled over, leaning up on his elbow. “Feeling kinky, are we love?” 

Katee swatted lightly at his chest before wrapping her arms around him and pushing him to his back. “No, I’m being serious, pinch me.” 

Jamie’s hand slid down and cupped her ass, pinching one cheek smartly. 

“Ow! Not so hard!” 

He rolled his eyes. “You didn’t specify how to pinch you, just to do it,” he said dryly. 

Katee giggled, burying her face in his chest. “You’re right, but it didn’t seem to work,” she said, lifting her head and staring into his eyes. 

“Didn’t work? What the bloody hell was it supposed to do?” 

Her grin was impish. “Wake me up.” 

”Beg pardon?” 

Katee leaned forward, dropping a kiss to his chin. “I’m deliriously happy, and I’m in bed with the man I love more than anything else in the world, I must be dreaming.” 

Jamie’s chuckle made his chest vibrate beneath her. He rolled them over, settling once more between her thighs. “Let me show you how much you aren’t dreaming, love.”


End file.
